


Girl Power

by shainlov



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Claire is the Trollhunter, Confusion, Crack, Draal is adorable idiot, F/M, Fluff, Jim is... confused, Nomura is scaring people shitless, Strickler is sad puppy, Toby & Darci are trying very much to help Jim, WHAA, so spoiler tags, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: An alternative universe where Claire became the trollhunter





	1. Lost and Found

Claire had a normal day at school. (She took a break from reading texts from Darci who described nearly everything Toby and Jim did; how Jim stood up for Eli who was being bullied again by Steve and how Toby has began chanting and other people joined it and how awesome it was. She's starting to think that Darci has a crush on that chubby boy.)

But a rough week didn't let her enjoy the... day. Her little brother - Enrique, was having a bad time since he got sick... and everybody around him was having bad time as well... He kept screaming all night because something hurt him. She couldn't sleep at all. The days became so bad - that she stopped even speaking English from time to time.

Currently though, she was just chilling in the sunlight in the best place - screwers. (The "best place" thing is kinda sarcastic but it's good sides are - her parents don't know where she is and her access isn't very good.) She just sat there and felt the sunshine on her skin.

Sun was setting.

She heard then out of blue - someone calling her name.

... Or something?

She searched for the voice - how did it know her name? Where was it?

Warily she went towards the direction.

"Claire. Claire Nuñez." She heard once more seeing unusual bright blue light under the pile of rocks. Some... kind of toy? Oh people these days! Trashing everywhere! Or maybe... someone just lost a toy...

She began removing the rocks and then the voice has silenced. There was... an amulet of sorts. It was glowing a lot. She softly took it and looked around feeling watched. Then she jumped on the sound of her phone. She forgot to turn off her mobile. Her parents were reminding her she was being late for home - she excused herself with getting caught up in a stroll and hung up and runs into direction of home.

In darkness of a tube leading towards screwers shine six eyes.

* * *

Her parents left with Enrique to the doctor and Claire was home by herself. She didn't slack off - she studied hard, did her homework and eaten some meal. Her parents were strict about her grades, and she has to live up to their expectations!

She was studying when she heard suspicious noises, did she got caught up in studying again? Are her parents already home? She stood up and looked over at the clock - nope, it wasn't being that late. Actually it's been only a half hour since her parents went away.

Maybe... those are mice? Or worse?

The girl raised her brow and went out of her room to search for the noise source.

She took a broom and went to the basement. She hoped it's only going to be mice... She turned on the lights and went under the lamp and looked around.

She saw with corner of her eye a movement and she jumped. with frowned eyebrows her six sense screamed at her to turn around. Claire did so and she screamed and hit the thing with the broom.

"Not in eyes!" It screamed backing off.

Claire was breathing heavily. "Qué diablos está pasando!?" Her hands shook clutching the broom then she turned towards the stairs and she screamed once more seeing something three times bigger than the previous thing. She hit twice as hard and it made the broom break and she fell on her backside and started backing away.

The thing she hit first got up and began talking to her. She got the words it said after few moments. Something like "Master Claire" "Choosen" "Amulet of Daylight" "Sacred duty?"

The bigger one of the things- beings- monsters? The big one picked her up and she was too shocked to think and forgot her manners - but it was understable in her state.

"Orfices? What orfices?"

"Offices, offices means responsibility." The six-eyed creature looked back at Claire. "Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view."

"T-Trolls." The teen stuttered.

"Yes. Trolls." The big one spoke making Claire look up at him and then she took a deep breath in and out. Okay - seems like she's not going to die.

The six eyed then continued. "And it is now your charge to protect them. For you, Master Claire, are the Trollhunter."

"Trollhunter." The big one repeated.

"This honor is yours to accept. So, what say you?"

Before Claire said something she ran past the two upstairs hearing her parents come home.

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

She was sent to bed by her parents who took her panic as the over-exhaustation. When she woke up she tried calling Darci, but she didn't reach her. She considered calling Mary, but she... didn't. Mary would tell whole school and the whole school would think she's cray-cray. She shook her head and went to dress up and started morning routine. Whole weekend she couldn't reach her bestie, but as it turned out later - good for her because Darci had some hard time handling her dad being protective over her.

Claire went to school holding it all inside herself for two days - she was overjoyed to let it all out. She never realized that she took the Amulet of Daylight - as the many eyed... troll, called it.

At school she met Darci and dragged her to the side and told her everything what happened.

"Listen honey, you're stressing too much - I get it, exams and other stuff. Enrique should be getting better soon-"

"Darci, it's not that! I know what I saw!" She shuffled in her bag and then shoved the amulet to her friend. "Look at it! It's- it's magical or something- I-I don't know-!"

"Sheesh!" Darci helped Claire stand straight but the girl was having a panic attack for some reason. "You're restless girl."

* * *

When Claire woke up, it was nearly the end of the day! She needs to hand her homework to Strickler or else she'll get a bad grade! She ran out of the nurse's office and looked at the time - the teacher shall be leaving in the next few minutes! On her way she ran into a woman she never saw before - right in front of Strickler's office. She frowned slightly at Claire.

"I am sorry-" Claire begun apologizing to the woman, but then trailed off as the Strickler stood in the doorway.

"One more thing Nomura- Oh, hello ms. Claire, I heard you've felt quite ill and passed out-"

"I am alright, going home right now but my essay is still-" She spoke quickly and began looking inside her bag - where those damned papers went to?!

"You need to relax. Your grades are exellent and one day of taking it easier won't do harm. Go home." The teacher put his hand on her shoulder andn calmed her down then showed her to leave.

* * *

When the black-haired girl left, Nomura spoke up.

"Did you saw that?" She narrowed her green eyes.

"What?"

"...never mind. What was your buisness?" The female swears she saw Amulet of Daylight in that girl's bag. She'll make sure later.

* * *

The girl was on the attic and hummed as she watched the amulet. Suddenly like a watch it started spinning and the words - that she thought were only decorations - turned into various languages before they stopped on the Spanish. She began moving the amulet reading the sentence outloud.

"...por la gloria de Merlín, luz ven a mi..." She whispered softly and then a blue light began shining, before she knew it she was floating in the air and then armor appeared around her. It all then flew towards her and rounded her body - it was far too big for her though! She then saw it shrink and fit her body. Then, the blue light shined in her hand and a huge sword appeared it. It shrunk too. Into thin but nice sword.

Smiling to herself she began swinging it around then - by accident - it cut through a wooden furniture.

She yelped and heard her parents yelling to her about what the hell is she doing up there. In Spanish.

She then relaxed accepting her fate and for once in her life she had luck and the armor along with weapon disappeared and the amulet teleported from her chest to her hand.

* * *

Somehow passing through her parents she managed to get to Darci, who was currently without parents at home and it was good - she could show her the magical armor!  


If she does, she will believe her!

"You'll will get knocked off your feet when you see this!"

"Is it Enrique?" Darci raised her eyebrow knowing what kind of proud sister Claire is. Claire flustered and denied it, but everybody knew that she loves her brother crazy.

"No! It's this thing!"

"This amulet of light again?"

"Yeah! Okay, now focus.... Para la gloria de Merlín, la luz del día es mía para mandar!" She chanted but nothing happened. She frowned and focused onto it. "¿Por qué no está funcionando?" she cursed to herself and then repeated the chant again this time getting her armor on.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

"I know right?! So cool!" Claire grinned to her friend as she inspected it.

"You think I can try it on as well?"

"Sure! You just need to wait for the language chant to adjust I suppose. Then focus-" She was cut off by Darci screaming and hiding behind her. Claire looked at the door she was pointing and saw that troll. "Oh... I told you about these guys..."

"I am calling my dad!" She yelped and then with shaking hands began to search for her phone meanwhile the trolls gotten inside. "Or rather the animal control! Or both!"

"Master Claire! I knew it was a matter of time before the amulet called to us."

" _Called_ to you?"

"Actually, no, we've been spying on you."

"Spy on you!" The big one repeated grinning before he got distracted by trying to fit through the door.

"Well... keeping a close eye on you..." the smaller one spoke looking away. Then the room shook as the big one went through the door.

"Door small."

Claire smiled slightly, for someone his size? Of course! She then went up to Darci and reminded her that she _thinks_ they don't mean harm.

"You told your friend about us?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Master Claire, we trollls have gone to great lengths to keep our existance secret from your kind, lest there be panic." The troll said while his big friend took interest in Darci which was purely shaken by the discovery - like Claire has been before. "Like that." The teen walked to her friend and got her off the table that the big one put her on.

"There, there, Darci. It's okay."

"We're going to die! Do you see that!?" Claire had patted Darci's back before she calmed down has passed few moments though.

"This is Darci Scott..."

"Hardly. Your friend is the Trollhunter. Her noble obligation is protective."

"Like protecting? What? Wait like a superhero?"

"Wait a minute- who do I protect?"

"Us." The troll pointed to himself (himself? she guesses that they're males)

"And mankind. From bad trolls. As well as goblins, guresomes and the occasional rouge gnome." Darci took a closer look at the two as they talked to Claire - so Eli was right and yesterday he saw trolls! The many eyed troll kept talking about responsibility and how human has never been a hunter before.

Then they heard a car coming. Darci chased them into basement.

Darci went to deal with her dad while Claire asked the many-eyed troll for his name and the other's troll name as well. Then gotten to know the fact she will be a trollhunter until she dies. Her succsessor - Kanjigar the Courageous was slain in battle with Bular. Okay, she's getting terrified... but not like she can do anything about it...


	2. I beg your pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a conversation with the two trolls and she finally stops calling them things and talks to them by their names. Darci in meantime is distracting her dad.

"Okay, I think you can continue explaining the Trollhunter thing to me now." Claire said as Darci left and heard her talking upstairs. The troll went on and on how the Kanjigar was the best one there would ever be - she doubts her chances of getting like that but in back of her head there's a voice cheering on for her to go and get the title. But in back of her head. Far, far back.

"The mantle of Trollhunter is a sacred responsibility, one which never been passed to a human before. This is momentous occasion."

The amulet was glowing more and more as the stone-skinned creature spoke.

"You seem to be distressed."

"How did you know?" she said sarcastically - she bets she's whiter than a paper sheet.

"The amulet reacts on emotions, distress is making the light glow brighter."

"Anyway- back to the Kanjigar... he was figuratively or... literally turned into pieces?"

"Literally." The big one said. "Smashed into pieces."

"Wha... okay so...aren't there any other people who can be a trollhunter? More... prepared?"

"Well, there's son of Kanjigar - Draal the Deadly, but the amulet called out to you, Master Claire."

"So... I cannot give it up for someone else?"

"Never. Unless you die. Besides, if you don't decide to act up as a trollhunter - either way Bular will come after you, because of the amulet." The girl felt weak in her knees. Hell, she just started puberty, getting serious hobbies and paying attention to boys... and now she will face death and destruction because glowing magical sacred item decided its bored being worn by trolls and chose a young human child. "Of course, we would never expect you to engage into battle without the proper training. The training might take long but it will give you strength to stand against Bular."

"Okay, a little timeout for it all to sink in." She murmured and sat down trying to calm down to call back the armor.

* * *

"Daaad!" Darci walked up to her parent all nervous and fakely smiling. She swears she's sweating from the stress. Claire will owe her not one favor for this. And not only Claire- those trolls will do as well!

"Hi Darci, I'm sorry but it's not quite the time for me to call it a day. I am going soon back to my case." Her dad walked up to her ruffled her hair and hugged her.

"It's cool dad, really fine." She nodded dropping her smile pressing her lips into line.

"What's wrong Darci?"

"Oh- nothing I just invited girls over and I forgot to ask if I can..." She looked away lying. Lying to a detective is hard only if you're not his daughter. His little girl, but despite it being technically easy she was devastated whenever she did so. Her dad taught her that honesty is the best always. And honesty... was sometimes troubling. Her father only smiled at her words and ruffled her hair once more (which she hated, but letting him do that shall let Claire keep her trolls in her basement).

"It's nothing, your friends are always welcome - unless they are boys."

"I said only _girls_. Mary should come soon and Claire is already here-" she made up the Mary part, she's not asking Mary to come over - she has trolls in her basement. She'll excuse Mary, she knows her dad has no phone number to her parents.

"You know, ask them if they want to stay for the night - I will buy you snacks on my way home and you'll have all night of fun." Her father porposed. The longer he stays the bigger was risk that he'll want to see what's happening downstairs.

"No-! I mean, we have a couple of tests and homework and I'm sure their parents will not like it that they're at my place-"

"Well, I can call Mr. & Mrs. Nuñez now-"

"Dad don't!" Darci despaired but despite that her dad called. Those trolls buisness was with Claire, so if Claire leaves - they leave as well. Her dad went away talking to Claire's mother and came back with happy face. "Please tell me-"

"Claire can stay, her mom is packing books for her and her pyjamas and will be here in fifeteen minutes."

"Well, I have a mess in my room... so we'll camp in the basement, like you know dad- an adventure?" she made an excuse dealing already with her fate.

"Seems good to me, but if you're cold there you go upstairs and tell me, okay?"

"Okay! Now go back to work because if you don't the case won't be solved!" She pushed her dad out of the kitchen aiming to push him out of the house.

* * *

Blinky seemed to be at the end of telling Claire about her duty being for all of her life when Darci went in the basement.

"So? How did it go?" Claire asked as she took a break from all the information that was poured in her head. She seemed calm so Darci assumes that the whole trollhunting duty isn't as bad as it seems.

"Well, you mom agreed to a sleepover."

"What sleepover?"

"That my dad organized for us two minutes ago. You three owe me favors!" Darci pointed at all three.

"Darci you're amazing." Claire flattered her friend who grinned.

"I know- hey you big troll! Don't eat those!" Darci ran towards Aaarrrgh and began trying to get the video tapes. "You can't- Give it back you stubborn troll!"

"Either way, Master Claire-" Blinky tried to ignore the two fighting over VHS in the background. But didn't hold his irritation for long and turned to them. "Do you mind?" The two immediately pulled apart from each other looking like scolded preschoolers pointing fingers at each other. "Where was I... oh yes, Master Claire, would you mind getting to the training already?"

"I would not, but first I'd like to get some theoritical knowledge like... the culture, some history, do you guys have your own language?"

"And here's the nerd." Darci let Blinky and Claire talk while she looked through the VHS tapes that weren't eaten and found CDs with her dad's horrible music. She waved at Aaarrgh and showed him those, he sniffed and opened his mouth. She threw in there the CDs, the troll chewed but decided that he doesn't like CDs. "Huh... you like VHS but don't like the CDs or is it the music recorded on them?"

* * *

Claire sent Blinky to get some books from library for her to learn from, she convinced him that he shouldn't take her to the Troll Market yet when she doesn't know even little bit about it. She slept at Darci's, well only stayed for the night because getting it all to sink in her mind was very hard.

Tired, confused still and restless she went to school with Darci. The girl was giving her some mental support helping her in anyway she could but stated her case loud and clear that she doesn't want anything to do with it. Before classes there was the casting to Romeo and Julliet. She aimed for Julliet's role, but didn't know if she can commit to it... she didn't pay attention to the role she was learning. She shook it off and gathered confidence - for a moment she forgot about the trolls and with courage went on.

Claire tried to act as natural as she could and fought off her urges to yawn from exhaustation and speak a Spanish version of Julliet. After teacher flashed her a small smile showing thumbs up Claire bowed smiling and went to backstage and saw there Jim.

"Jamie, thought you didn't like Shakespeare."

"Jim- Jim is okay, and I think he's great. I read some Hamlet and Romeo and Julliet yesterday, and I think that I can play Romeo." He smiled making Claire's eyebrows go up. He really is a nice guy, even though kind of... socially awkward? He tried speaking to her in Spanish but seemingly forgot that she's Spanish and stuttered when she asked him if he can speak Spanish.

"Well, break a leg, Jim." She stepped out of the way smiling to him. The boy took a deep breath before going on the stage. The raven haired girl stepped off the stage and watched the boy who talked out of his head - he talked about the burden that the world shoves onto shoulders and about the ones who got up and don't let the burden crush them are learning how to make tommorrow better. It was a touching and deep. Everyone was just clapping while standing.

Claire went up to him because she has a feeling she heard it from Blinky yesterday.

"So where'd you get that one from?"

"Hm? Out of my head... somehow... I don't know I just after reading the drama the two had I thought somethings about my life. I doubt I'll meet any greater adventure than you know falling in love and school, but... it's not that bad... though an adventure from time to time would be nice." Jim smiled nervously stammering.

"I hope you keep those words deep inside of you buried, because if yes - you'll be the greatest Romeo!"

"You think I'll get the role?"

"Oh I bet!" she smiled to Jim and then the bell's ringing annouced the end of the casting and the students went to get their stuff for the classes.

* * *

After school she went to her home. Her parents yet again left with Enrique to the doctor, before doing her homework she went downstairs to check if Blinky and Aaarrrghh aren't there. They weren't, so she went to do her homework and study math and social studies. After hour she heard a loud thuds downstairs and she sighed. Aaarrrgh must be squeezing through the doors again. She went to check and indeed there were Blinky and Aaarrrgh.

For net few hours she was learning basis of Troll's language and the creatures she'll have to hunt. She saw Blinky wanting to show her everything - his eyes were shining like a child's who has a huge secret to share - but she set a slow pace, she knows she might faint as the things overwhelm her. She promised to keep a low profile for her safety's sake until she learns to wield her weapon.

"So... wait! Changelings can be anyone?"

"Yes, anyone Master Claire. They're known from kidnapping the human whelps so they can switch it with a changeling."

"So... oh my goodness! Can they swap my brother? He is a baby..."

"Yes, I am afraid they might."

"How do I protect him from that?"

"You would need to be on alert at all times and never leave him alone."

"But I cannot be around him all the time, are there any charms or something?" Claire taken a book starting to look through the pages about changelings. "What?! There's only one short chapter about changelings?! Aren't those like your worst enemies? Like, maybe not worse than GummGumms... but!"

"Those creatures are impure most of the trolls keeps away and don't even mention them - never."

Claire sighed, she just hopes that it won't come to her brother being swapped with a changeling. Changelings work on Gurnmar's side and this is not good for a Trollhunter. Unless she manages to make the changeling get on her side... from what she sees in this book there are no records of Gunmar liking the "Impures". Very... opposite. They are trained into killing machines and treated with malice...

...so if one gets treated with kindness... maybe...

She snapped out of her thoughts reading on about the different creatures.

"So the weakspots... Rule number three?"

"Ah, yes, there are three rules for a Trollhunter!"

"Number one." Aaarrrgh said pointing one finger.

"Always be afraid." Blinky said and Claire nodded confused then she saw Blinky grabbing a book and throwing it at her, she dodged it and glared. "Fright hightens your senses."

"Number two."

"Always finish the work! No mercy for your enemies!"

"I get it! Go on, and the rule they speak of here? Rule number three?" She turned the page reading into it. "Gronk-nuts?" She looked at the pictures on the next page and instantly shut the book. "...I see."

* * *

Neon green eyes shined in the dark as a well hidden changeling peered inside the house from the tree.

"So, the Amulet chose a human. I was right... what a poor little girl. If trolls won't squash her, Bular will." she hummed to herself. "And if not Bular... seems like Strickler will have to kill his own student."


	3. Who are you, Claire Maria Nuñez?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire... learns what is Trollhunter all about.

When she heard her parents' car she shooed away Aaarrrgh and Blinky through the backdoor and quickly escaped to her room. She packed her things and went to sleep before her parents went upstairs to check up on her.

Claire just made it in time.

* * *

It took a week of studying before she decided that she'll go with Blinky and Aaarrrgh to the Trollmarket. She learned all the basis of culture and language, now she should learn how to fight. Besides... it's better not the best time for Draal the Deadly, it was his father who was the previous Trollhunter, he might believe it's within his right to bear the same burden as he did. During this week Jim has been acting weird. He kept on disappearing to nurse with weird stomachaches and he looked like a blindman around from time to time.

Claire Nuñez realized that this might be the last normal week of her life, with the new week, starts a new life. It's Sunday night and Aaarrrgh with Blinky are coming to take her to their home and are going to show her what she is obligated to protect.

* * *

The Jim's days would be passing normal... if not for all the sudden sickness. He feels so ill, he asked him mother to check up on him, but she said he's totally fine and began talking about puberty and how the girls might mess with his head and that it might be just it.

It's not it!

Toby noticed and began worrying about him, Jim trusted his best friend and told him about how his skull pulses with pain, how his stomach twists and how uncomfortable it is to be in his skin... as if he was in someone else's. It's... unnerving to be like this 24/7.

At the Friday, he assumes it's because Steve promised to destroy him. But soon is proven wrong when he faints.

He faints for a long while, and when he wakes up he's... comfortable.

For the first time in week, he felt at peace. James stretched and his body felt good. He stood up and went to bathroom passing the nurse who stares at him weirdly. He washed out the itchiness from his eyes and yawns. He looked at himself in the mirror. He stared for few moments in silence. Jim's eyes shot wide and he yelled backing away from the creature that was staring at him.

Lake was panting heavily trying to get his heart to stop pounding this hard. He grabbed his face and touched, does he have fangs?! Are those horns?! Is his skin grey?! What has happened to him?!

Jim took his phone and dialed Tobias.

"Toby- Toby pick up please..." he mutters to himself, but soon he saw his skin fading into its usual color his horns and fangs shrinked and went to normal.

"-im?" The voice in the mobile spoke and Jim was about to blabber nonesense when he heard dentist tools buzz and Toby scream.

"Crazy thing just happened! I'll see you at my house later, okay?"

"-ah th-ks I dwo am busehhh!" he screamed again before hunging up.

Jim looked again in the mirror and saw his blue eyes turn red.

"What the hell are you James Lake Junior?" He murmured to himself.

* * *

 Claire was in total awe by the Heartstone Trollmarket.

She saw lots of trolls and their everyday buisness, they didn't mind her because they were so huge they could barely see her. When they did they were quite surprised. She was so excited to see everything that Blinky and Aaarrrgh couldn't keep up with her. Then she went to the spot where she could get a good look on the Heartstone, which by the book was giving the trolls warmth, energy and kept them from turning to stone. Claire was staring breathlessly.

Blinky was breathless as well when he finally caught up with the teenager.

Aaarrrgh seemed to be far from being tired.

"This is-" Blinky started when he caught breath.

"The Heartstone- so- tan hermosa!" She threw her arms into air. "Magnificent!"

"Fleshbag?"

"Human?"

Then she realized trolls were staring at her in confusion. Right, human foot has never before made a step in these reigns. She looked around and easened trying to remember the trollspeak lessons from Blinky.

"Friends, there is no need to be afriad." Blinky begun with a smile on his face putting out on his arms on Claire's shoulder. "She's the new Trollhun-"

"What is this?" An angry voice spoke, and a huge blue troll with three pairs of horns showed, he came closer intimidating everyone around.  


"I-I was just getting to that, Draal."

Claire blinked in surprise- THIS was Draal? Seems like Kanjigar's death pulled on his attidute, because from what she heard he's likeable... very much likeable.

"Human flesh have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before." he came closer and took a close look at Claire, she tried to not back off and look terrified. But she was, and she knew it was in her eyes. But bravely she held Draal's aggressive gaze. "Who is this fleshbag?"

"Believe it or not... she is... umm... how do I put this... she's our new Trollhunter." Blinky was looking sideways and then came a moment making Claire backaway.

"She can't be the Trollhunter! She's not a troll!" He'd squash Claire with his fists, okay? Every other troll was gasping in disbelief and gossiping their opinions already.

"Amulet chose." Aaarrrgh said standing behind Claire. She was so grateful for that. What she'd like to do now was to go home and hide under her bed. She cannot do that however.

"Try to remain calm. Destiny is just-" Blinky tried to keep the conflict from going on, but Claire smiled to him showing him it's okay. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on chest and then let it reach for her bag from where she pulled out the Amulet of Daylight.

"My name is Claire Maria Nuñez. I am human and a Trollhunter. I have heard a lot of things about you, Draal son of Kanjigar." she spoke slowly - thank God for all the hours she spent practicing her calm voice. Her thumb nervously rubbed the cold metal. "I despair, that someone who hasn't been prepared at all gets choosen instead of the one in who's right lies the heritance. But Amulet of Daylight has choosen me. I shall never hope to be like any better than my predecessors." she closed her eyes scared of looking at the troll, but when she did, he seemed to be... stuck in his thoughts. 

She could see confusion. His eyes were holding despair after his father's death, anger for getting his dreams crushed but they were holding some admiration because of the honesty - she made herself clear that it was burden she accepted because what has been done cannot be undone.

"Por la gloria de Merlín, luz ven a mi!" Claire spoke calmly and the blue light shined and armor of Daylight appeared on her.

Draal huffed and stood straight when Blinky led away Claire and Aaarrrgh.

"We'll see what Vendel has to say about this."

"Feel free to fetch him, we'll take care of our own buisness." Blinky said leaving. "Draal, wonderful seeing you as always."

Soon Claire saw the famour Forge of Heroes on her own eyes and was in complete awe.


	4. Forge of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is impressed by the Trollmarket so much, the second she meets Darci she tells her everything not caring about the surroundings...
> 
> Also...
> 
> ...the shadows creep in the night

Jim stared at his hands - he was trembling because he was overwhelmed with the information - which was that he has no information of what is happening to him. He's glad that his mom takes three shifts so chances of seeing her son turn into ugly monster every few hours. His hands shook even more and he bend in half feeling sharp pain and then relaxation. He doesn't need to look in the mirror anymore to know he's turned into uglier version of him.

He called Toby and asked him to come over. He knows he can hide it from his mom, teachers and people at school - but from Tobias? The one he spent nearly all his time with?

Jim sighs and runs hands through his hair and stopped at his horns scowling. He's a perfectly normal kid... why did it happen to him?!

He goes into kitchen and to let the stress out he makes food. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears his mother walk inside of house.

"Hey honey, are you home? I came here just to get my charger for phone and my next shift starts in few minutes. I'm sorry but I don't have any time for you now..."

"It's really okay mom. We'll spend a while sometime else." He made sure that he was hidden from his mother's view. "I am not mad at you, you know? I understand why you do this-" Jim continues rambling cooking and keeping a close notice where his mom is by sound of her footsteps. When he finished making food - eggs on toasts with spicy seasonings - hs head perks up hearing Toby. "Toby's here mom, so don't worry I won't be alone."

"I promised it to you though..." Barbara sighs and goes to the kitchen.

Jim saw her reaching out to turn the lights on - he turned them off as soon as she walked into the house so she won't see him clearly. He lunged towards her and hugged her tight.

"Come on, mom! Go back before I cry in front of you!" He joked turning his mother back to him and pushing her out of the house while she laughed and apologized to him for nearly crushing his forming manly pride. He sighed heavily and went to the backdoor and opened it.

"Hi Jimbo, woah! What's all this darkness for?" his friends walks in without hesitation as if he was going inside of his own house - which was basically truth.

"Because I need you to focus and don't freak out." Jim said slowly. "If you scream, I will put the lights out again."

"Sheesh, it's okay dude! Show me!" Jim sighed heavily knowing that his friend might not be so brave after he sees his ugly face.

"Here goes nothing. One, two, three!" He said flipping the switch and the light showed him.

Toby stared with his jaw hung open taking in a breath slowly.

"Jim?! What is this!? What happen- WHaaaaaaaaaa!?"

"Do I look like I know?! It just- It just happened to me! I don't know how to control it- I come to human form from time to time, but- but how?! I don't know!"

The two freaked out for the nearest fifty minutes.

* * *

"This Master Claire, is the "Forge of Heroes"!" Blinky said showing the huge arena to the young girl who was just as amazed when she saw Heartstone. She murmured a trollspeak "holy shit" which made Aaarrrgh gasp like a child. "Indeed... well, see those statues there? Those are your predecessors Master Claire. A line of heroism that reaches back to the age of Merlin." Then the troll turned to the empty one. "This is the place of the final repose for Kanjigar "the Courageous". One day, there will be a statue of you here, Master Claire- One day very far off in the future, of course!"

"Yeah, unless Gumm-Gumms decide it's my time..." Claire sighed looking at Blinky.

"The Gumm-Gumms are imprisoned in the Darklands for ages- haven't you finished the _A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore_?"

"I did, but I got a feeling that there are more than Bular roaming free."

"No, no the previous Trollhunters took care of that- there's only Bular on the loose. Hense the need for us to begin your training now, Master Claire." Blinky then without any warning pressed a button that was placed next to the spot he walked up to. Claire noticed that Blinky really tries to catch her off guard, but after week of dealing with the six-eyed troll, she knows most of his tricks.

She was prepared for many things...

...but not for the huge swinging blades. She barely dodged those and ran up to a clean spot off the blades.

"Very good reflexes Master Claire."

"Hehe... Blinky I swear my patience for you is wearing thin, do you mind to not try to kill me?"

"BLINKOUS GALADRIGAL!" A male voice called out and Blinky jumped turning off the machine. When the blades dropped, Claire saw a white-skinned troll with cataract on both of his eyes, he was walking in their direction, his arms were behind his back and huge horns were going out of his head. "Blinkous Galadrigal." Claire looked at Blinky who seemed to be embarrassed of his birthname. "I wish to meet the fleshbag supposedly chosen by the amulet." The troll looked at Claire and leaned down to her. "I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred!"

Aaarrrgh walked closer. "Amulet choose."

"So has Draal told me. Ridiculous! But amulet has been known for making ill-fated choices-"

Claire knew the story of Unkar the Unfortunate so she cut in the Vendel's sentence fluently speaking troll language."I am Claire, daughter of Javier Nuñez and Ophella Nuñez. I am honored to be here." She bowed slightly with a smile on her face.

Vendel's face brightened and he was enchanted by the girl the next second which caused Aaarrrgh and Blinky look at each other with confusion.

"Either way, if the amulet chose true, the Soothscryer will reveal it." Vendel tried gaining his facade back, but Claire knew better and stayed silent about it.

The girl knew what Soothscryer was and she took out the amulet and went over to the spot. Soon turned out - as she expected - that it was too high for her. Taking a few steps back she jumped and climbed onto it. She knew that she might not get her arm back if the Soothscryer decides she's not worthy of the Trollhunter title, but what can she do? She stuck her right arm in and then the stone clamped on her arm, she nearly fell off the stone, but she didn't as long as the Soothscryer was holding her arm inside of itself, when it let go she met a rather rough landing.

"Hmmm... inconclusive... There's never been a human to bear the mantle before. The soothscryer needs more time to render its judgement. Let us all hope you live long enough to see." Vendel then walked off and Claire resumed her first training.

* * *

"I'm telling you Darci! You should regret you didn't see that! It was so beautiful there!"

"Yes and dangerous, keep your voice down people look weirdly at you."

"But I really cannot!- Hehe... Sorry..." she smiled bashfully and then followed Darci and kept rambling about how the Heartstone is the greatest and prettiest thing she has seen. How she charmed Vendel who is said to be too serious sometimes and how the Soothscryer has reacted to her. She got so deep into her excitment that she hasn't heard Darci telling her to silence down nor has she noticed anything around her.

"What is Heartstone?" a boy's voice chimed in making Claire snap back to reality. It was the Jim's best friend who always is with him, but for some reason he was alone currently. "I know like everything about rocks but I've never heard that name before. Maybe in games."

Claire giggled nervously looking at Darci who crossed her arms.

"Never mind that..."

"Tobias."

"Never mind that Tobias! Anyway, have you seen Jim anywhere near?"

"Ah... Jim... well he's sick- I was at his place yesterday and let me tell you it was nasty!" He spoke quickly as if he was making stuff up on demand.

"Hi Toby, hi Claire, hi Darci. Am I interrupting something?" Jim chimed in with cheerful mood as he walked up to the three. Toby jumped.

"Dude and what about... your stomach and head?"

"Oh? My mom is a doctor..."

"I see, I see." Tobias shared a nervous smile with Jim.

"Well, anyway Jim. I hope you feel good enough to play Romeo today." Claire smiled and then went away with Darci. "Oh my goodness I nearly burned it!"

"Yeah, mhmm, you did. Be more careful, okay?"

"Yeah... sorry."

* * *

After eventful day at school - Claire went home. Her parents informed her that Enrique is doing better, so a last visit to the doctor, and he should be all good. Meanwhile Claire was getting ready to visit the Trollmarket as soonn as she got home and did her homework. When she got there she begun her training without second sentence wasted. Blinky was training her stance and her knowledge of the three rules of a Trollhunter.

While she was reflecting the rocks that Blinky was continuosly throwing at her, Draal has joined them in the Forge which made the six-eyed troll pause.

"Ah, so the Trollhunter's training begins."

"I suppose so." Claire spoke dropping her stance and then Blinky tried to catch her off guard causing her to catch the rock and glare at him.

"Well, I thought the Trollhunter might accept my services as a sparring partner. Part of your training regiment, isn't it?" There wasn't any traces of mockery but friendliness wasn't found either.

"In due time, perhaps." Claire spoke softly bowing her head. "I believe I am not yet ready for a real spar match."

"Why wait?" Out of darkness Vendel came making girl get chills. She's not eager to fight someone like Draal - someone who prepared his whole life to bear mantle. "I am eager to see Trollhunter, demonstrate her mettle." Claire sighed and nodded. "Let them spar."

"No harm in it."

"And no hard feelings." She murmured in Trollspeak mostly to herself to add herself courage. She watched Blinky walk off and sighed shakily keeping her eyes on Draal who's been making distance.

"Begin!" Vendel said loudly.

Draal charged and curled into ball which was rolling her way with spikes threatening. She jumped out of the way and saw how the speed let's the ball of spikes roll up the wall and then without any pause in movements Draal stretched his legs out jumping and slamming his fists where she stood seconds ago, because her sences that told her to run weren't dulled by the display of skill.

Nope, nope, nope! - the words repeating in her head in Spanish, Trollspeak and English while she dodged as best as she could trying to fight back, but she barely could life the sword of Daylight.

"Believe in yourself Master Claire! Fight back!"

She tried, but when someone is ready to fail so much they think they will - there's no chance of success, and soon she passed out with a solid hit in her stomach that sent her flying backwards and made her head hit the wall.

* * *

She woke up at home and looked around, no signs of Aaarrrgh nor Blinky so she could feel ashamed. Her heart bursted with that feelings - she's no Trollhunter- she's... she cannot lift a single sword! Well, since it's so dark outside there's no sense in beating herself up for it and she should just go to sleep.

When she woke up she was a mess and her head was throbbing with pain.

The lessons went smoothly with Jim acting weird and disappearing for small periods of time from everybody's sight along with Tobias.

* * *

"I think I am beginning to gain a hang of it."

"Can you, you know, keep only a part of yourself changed? Like, only your face stays normal because the rest of your body doesn't need to be on display..."

"No, it doesn't work that way. Anyway Toby, go home the classes are finished and I have to play Romeo..." He sighed and forced himself - causing himself pain which he didn't tell about Tobes - to shift back to human.

* * *

" _Deny and Refuse_ , but he can't deny it. But Romeo can't not be a Montague which means that Julliet-" teacher looked at Claire meaningfully who smiled brightly and spoke without hesitation.

"- _And I'll no longer be a Capulet!_ "

"Extacly!" she smiled brightly to her student then turned her look at Jim and called out to him, but he was too distracted to listen so she begun from the place he was supposed to read. " _Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn my love..._ "

"Right. N-no, I-I got it... Love, deny, refuse. I am on it." He was biting down on grunts of pain that his head was giving him. What the hell is wrong with being a human out of sudden?

"Okay, then. Let's take it from _Wherefore art..._ "

"Are you alright Jim?" Claire asked, Jim shook off his aloofness and showed her it's all good with him. "You're going to need to be a bit more convincing if you're going to play Romeo."

"There are some stuff in my head... happening... appearing..."

"I know, Jim, we don't know each other a lot, but seems like we're going to spend some time-" she begun but was cut short by the teacher who reminded them where to start off. With a smile she turned away from Jim - ah, she wishes she could only have a normal issue like overworking mother not how to not get ashamed while sparring a troll that's three times bigger than you when he stands straight. " _Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_ "

And before they both knew it they were done and Jim was by the lockers ready to go.

He was dreamy, but then Steve Palchuk appeared in front of him with angere expression.

"Where have you been? I scheduled your butt-whooping for yesterday, jerk face. And you didn't show. Tick-tock, remember?"

"At that time he was kind of-"

"Shut up dweeb!" Steve growled at Tobias who backed away ready to get a teacher when the two start a fight.

"Steve... I am really not... in the mood... to do this right now..." Jim murmured feeling his aches grow along with his frustration. Suddenly he was so... enraged. He was dripping with anger - his hands shook, but he clenched his fists calming down a bit as nails dug into his skin. He was aiming to go to toilet, but Steve had different plans and told him if he wants to go, he needs to kneel and apologize in front of everybody.

Claire just walked out and saw Jim and Steve having a face-down. Darci really tried to stop her.

When she saw Jim kneeling she shook her head when he sneaked a glance sideways, she took as step to tear the two apart, but Jim was already on his feet and dodging the attacks of Steve.

"Stop running so I can punch your face!" every other student jumped away. Finally, he managed to land a punch and as he did, he chuckled. "Stay low and live, worm."

Jim clenched his fist feeling his rage run through his veins once more as the adrenaline washes away. He stands up and asks Steve:

"Is that all you got?" Steve growled at that and started walking towards Jim, Claire jumped between the two.

"Butt out!" Steve said and grabbed her shoulder trying to push her out of the way, but she - after all this time with Blinky - didn't let herself do that. She dodged and slapped Steve across his face making the crowd gasp and his rage turn to her.

"Uh-oh..." she mumbled and now she was running from Steve. Soon she realized she's running from someone who's not quater of danger that Draal is. And the rule number three. She turned her head to see Steve and narrowed her eyes stopping and charging back. "When in denial... aim for the gronknuts!" She yells and uses the rule number three making crowd gasp again and Steve collaps gasping in pain.

The crowd then cheered and Claire was hugged by Darci.

"I thought he's out to kill you!"

"Thought so too, but... seems like he's not."

The cheering didn't last long and Steve got up.

"You-you punch like a sissy Claire!"

"Well, I think I do need to work on my hit." she raised eyebrow, she saw his tears of pain and from experience she knew her punches weren't that light.

Palchuk was still onto Jim.

"You're such a wuss i-if you need a-a girl to protect you!" The blonde stood up. "Well, I-I suppose it's good that you have a nurse mommy, because when I beat your face, you'll need her assistance!"

Jim has lost it completely. He quickly got to Steve and punched his jaw. He didn't know how he got there so quick and how his punch was driven with so much force - he never hit anybody before, where did this aggression came from? But he kept his head up. "My mother is a doctor, actually."

The crowd cheers some more, but he needs to go. He squeezes through and leaves to bathroom. Claire swears she saw his eyes turn from blue to yellow and red for a moment making her heart drop to her stomach. Changelings can be anybody.

Could it be...?


	5. Strickler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire talks to trolls about changelings and gets a new quest to accomplish

Jim pants heavily as he transforms in the public toilet. He looks _himself_ in face and sees fire in those red eyes.

He- he shouldn't. Ever.

It's not who he is!

He is stubbornly shaking his head. With that one hit - he has turned his life upside down. He tries to muffle down the urge to scream and punches the wall - he expects his fists to hurt, but instead, the tiles break and fall to the floor as Jim stared shocked.

"I am a freak... How do I tell this to anybody?"

"Hey Jimbo?" Toby walks inside of the bathroom and gasps. "Whaaa?"

Jim looked over to Tobias and sighs looking down at his hands. "To be honest with you Tobes… Seems like when I turn into... this _thing_ everything gets enhanced. I could hear you walking here- I could smell you, I can break tiles by just lightly knocking on them! I am a monster!"

"Jimbo! You're freaking out! I get it!" Toby walked up to his friend and patted him on back trying to lead him out of the bathroom. His grip tightened on Jim as he started to wriggle - he cannot go out! Not like this! "Trust me. We tell adults, maybe for the first time, they will _actually know_ what to do."

"Yeah, to lock me up in!"

"Too many Sally-Go-Back, Jimbo. You're an American and human... in half? I think? They won't break your laws and not cause a tantrum.''

''I wish I could be as sure as you of that.''

* * *

"So Blinky... the book said that the Changeling can come in form of anybody?"

"Anybody!"

"So, if I want to make sure who the changeling is, what do I do?"

"Fight it and finish it! That impure creature serves evil cause!"

"I see..." she pants. "Do all though?"

"It's better to assume so. Imagine, trying to help something and then you're the one to blame for Gunmar's escape!"

"I suppose- AGH!" Claire yelped as she ducked from the blade. She got better at dodging - duh, she became as swift, nible and agile as an otter. But still she needed a lot of work on her punches, stabs and cuts.

"Focus Master Claire! It's important unless you want to lose your head!"

''So any item that could reveal a changeling? I thought I read about it somewhere.''

''You'll need a Gaggletack, Master Claire.''

''A Gaggletack…'' Claire mumbled to herself in her mind scrolling through all the books she has read. ''Mind reminding me what was that? Either way... I have a double life to keep going so I might need to drop my training a bit, I can feel danger coming my way.'' What she meant was her grades were slowly dropping by her silliest mistakes. Blinky was quite offended by that. Suddenly she heard approaching footsteps and as response to that, Blinky stopped the machinery and turned to the running towards them female troll. Claire lately tried to remember the names of every troll she meets so she doesn't seem unfriendly for them. She cannot quite recall, but she thinks it's Bagdwella.

She told about her gnome problem and it turned out to be indeed serious.

The gnome was harder to catch than suspected.

She chased after the gnome for a longer while, in the end the gnome has ran off with her amulet into it's hole and she couldn't reach it nor follow him because of her size. In end she tried to think of a plan to how to catch a gnome. Then she remembered that she can just lure him out with something it will like, but what can a gnome like? If they are considered pests the trolls might just know the answer...

"Rogue gnomes... filthy pests." She grumbles in trollspeak. ''Know anything they like to eat?''

''I apologize Master Claire, but nothing comes to my head."

"It's fine." She shook her head, she can gather scraps of food from home and set traps... yeah that's a good idea!

* * *

Jim came home and found his mother there hiding his discomfort behind a smile, he went up to her told her few things about the rehearsal for the Romeo and Julliet and then went to his room to supposedly get his homework done, but he had different plans.

Toby noticed that when he turns into the monster thingy, his skin becomes harder – some sort of stone, carbon he thinks – he barely remembers how Tobes called it, but does it really matter? Eli said that he saw monsters in the screwers, so he and Toby are going for a monster hunting. And that story with the „we'll talk to adults” was a friendly reminder that his mom might know something about him why he is a weird monster. Toby said that maybe his father is some sort of dark creature that fell into cliche love with his mom and then got away for his family to be safe… yeah, he laughed that off with Jim. Too unrealistic.

But so was suddenly out of blue turning into a monster.

They met at Tobias' home and sneaking past Nana Domzalski wasn't hard and so they went to the shortcut through the screwers since they know how to get home from there easily.

"Look at that!" Toby said shining his flashlight at pile of rocks lying under the bridge.

"Well what's about it?" Jim walks up and kneels by it and then he jumps startled.

"I know right? It has a face."

"It could be statue."

"Weird statue."

"Come on-!" Then they hear weird noise cut through air and they nearly jump out of their skins. Boys grasped their bikes and ran into hiding spot of sorts. "Hide! Come on Toby!" The two hid in the tube leading to screwers that were a maze under their city. The two lightly peeked at the shining blue portal and their jaws dropped as they saw Claire from their school.

They look at each other and then watch as she leaves in direction of her home. They didn't understand what was happening and they weren't ready to call it a day yet. They splitted up - Toby went after Claire and Jim stayed to watch what is happening with the bridge.

To sum it prettily - Toby called in few moments that Claire went into her home plainly and he's tired and it's a schoolnight- Jim has stopped him there and told him to just go home and that he'll see Tobes at school tomorrow. When he hung up there was the blue light and this time out of the portal walked a huge monster that pulled a cart and began packing rocks on it.

So Eli hasn't been imagining and seeing weird things...

* * *

"So, the Amulet has disappeared and you, Bular, failed yet again." Nomura said while holding the best arrogant look she could muster. Playing on Bular's nerves is unsafe, but she has an information about the next Trollhunter so he will listen. Bular growls at her and calls her an "impure" and orders her to shut up. So she stays silent while walking calmly past him, she knows that Gummgumms eyes are following her, her muscles were tensed and ready to dodge for her life.

"What is it Impure you have gotten so smug about?"

"Have you got any idea who might be the current Trollhunter?" Nomura said without looking back. Bular now knows that she knows who is. He will put the demand of knowing into words in few moments and either will tell her to kill the Trollhunter or sent people to do this. Such a shame that Strickler decided that tonight he will show up late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter a.k.a. I have no time


End file.
